User blog:Didimay9000/Little Torres!
Drew jumped on his bed, excitedly. He was so looking forward to his mom coming back from California to visit him. She was back for a long two weeks, and Drew was going to go with his mother to his grandmother's house, in the other side of Toronto, where they would be staying. She was flying in today, and should be arriving at Drew's house in a cab, in the next half hour. As Drew stopped jumping for a few seconds to catch his breath, he heard whispers coming from outside his bedroom. "I know its ok- Ok bye." He heard his dad say. Drew listened closer. He was only six, and wasn't the most intelligent, but he could tell it sounded fishy. “So she’s not coming?” He heard Audra whisper. His dad sighed. “Nope. Derek’s mother has just died, and well I guess he’s really upset. She’s missed her flight, obviously.” Drew felt his stomach sink. Was his mommy not coming to see him? He had already not seen her for three long months. Not that hanging with Audra and Gracie, hadn’t been a blast, but he had missed his mom! He had never been apart from her before, really. Drew jumped off his bed, and walked out into the hallway. “Is mommy coming?” He said, quietly. Omar and Audra looked at each other, then back at Drew. “Um...” Omar started. “Well, mommy really, really wanted to come, but something happened to Geoff, and she needs to be there for him.” Omar said, biting his lip. Drew felt tears kick in. He usually didn’t like crying in front of people, to look tough, but he couldn’t. He burst into tears. “Drew-” Omar said, stepping towards him, but Drew ran into his room, and shut the door. He ran into his bed, and cried into the pillow. He heard someone open the door, and walk towards the bed. Drew looked up. It was Audra. “Go away.” He sniffed, his voice shaking. Audra ignored his request, and sat down on the bed next to him. “What’s wrong honey? You can tell me.” She said in a comforting voice. I tried so hard not to cry, but his voice was still shaking. “W-why can’t mommy come and visit me?” He said, holding in some more tears. “Oh Drew, I know she wants to! But her fiancé, Derek, his mom has just died!” Drew nodded. “I know I heard daddy. But why does she still not want to come and see me?” Drew whimpered. Audra didn’t want to say that she would come soon, because she honestly wasn’t sure, so best not to get Drew’s hopes up. “You know what Drew-” She started. “You have me. And I will always be there for you.” She said. Drew thought about it. He liked Audra. He really liked Audra. In fact he maybe even loved her, even though he had only known her for five months. But she had showed more interest in Drew, then his own mother did. And she was here, with him. And his mother was in Los Angeles with some guy, instead of with her six year old son, for the past five months. Drew rubbed his eyes, and then awkwardly, hugged Audra. He wrapped his skinny arms around her waste, and rested his hair on her chest, gently. “Thanks.” He said. He had stopped crying. Audra lifted her arms, and hugged Drew back. “You’re welcome.” She said. “Drew-” She said. “Yeah.” Drew responded. “You don’t have to, I promise. You can call me whatever you want, but, if you would like to, you can call me mom, but only if you want to!” She said. Drew thought about it. Was it ok to have two mommies? He asked his question. “Well, could I call you and my other mom mommy?” He asked. Audra smiled. “Yes of corse. It is ok to have two mommies! Lots of people do! In fact one of my cousin has two mommies. And Gracie, well she has two daddies now! Your daddy and her other daddy, who lives in Ottawa!” Audra said. Drew nodded, and smiled. “Ok mommy.” He said. And from that moment on Drew called Audra mommy. But one day, when Drew was in the fourth grade, he said something he regretted. It was a regular Monday morning, the most stressful of the week, and everyone was getting ready in the Torres house. Drew had his hair all gelled like usual, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a dragon design on it, and grey basketball shorts.“Gracie, did I leave my karate kit in the bathroom?” Drew said, knocking on the bathroom door. “Nope!” Gracie said, spitting out a mouthful of water, after brushing her teeth. “Mom! I still can’t find my karate kit!” Drew shouted. “Maybe I left it in the wash room!” Audra shouted back, going to check. Drew went into the kitchen, dumping his homework in his backpack last minute, like every morning. “Bye buddy! Say by to your mom and sister for me!” Omar said, taking a banana, and rushing out the door. “See you dad!” Drew said back, poring himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down, and ate his cereal. But he was nervous to go to school. For the past couple weeks, some big, fifth grade boys, had been picking on Drew. They were the tallest boys in the whole school, while Drew was actually one of the short boys at the time. He munched on his fruit loops, thinking about it. Gracie came down, in her usual tom-boy outfit. Her soccer team jersey, and blue jeans. Then Audra came down. “Oh and your father left already?” She asked them. Gracie shrugged, but Drew nodded. “Yeah, he says bye.” He said, slurping some milk. Audra nodded, making herself some toast. She drove Drew and Gracie to their elementary school, but Drew knew what was waiting for him. He figured getting a little hassles wasn’t as bad as his mother yelling at some boys for picking on her son. So Drew kept his mouth shut about it. He still had ten minutes before the teacher called in everyone to go to class, so he went on the playground, to play some kick ball. “Bye guys, don’t forget your lunches!” Audra handed Drew and Gracie their lunch boxes, as they got out of the car. They both waved, to their mom, and went their separate ways on the playground. Drew tried to run over to where he saw some kids playing kick ball, but was stopped by his bullies. “Hey small fry!” The tallest one said, ruffling Drew’s hair harshly. “Ooh, you got anything good for lunch today?” Another one said, taking Drew’s ninja turtle lunch box. “Hey guys come on!” Drew said, trying to get his lunch back, but they pushed him away. “Yum! A brownie, a bag of cheatos, turkey sandwich, juice box!” He said, splitting the food between each other. “Stop!” Drew shouted, still trying to get it back. “Sorry kid! It’s wedgie time!” One of the three said, picking Drew up leading him to the water fountain, where no teachers could see. Two of them held onto Drew, so he couldn’t escape, while one grabbed his underwear, and pulled it up as high as he could, making Drew squeal. They snickered. “Nice underwear by the way man. Scooby Doo!” One said. Drew tried to fight out, but it was no use. But he heard a voice. A loud voice. “You boys get off of my son this instance!” It was Audra. They let go of Drew, and Audra pulled Drew, into her. “Shh... its ok mommy’s here.” She said, even though Drew wasn’t crying or anything. “I will be reporting you boys!” She informed them. They looked worried at first but then just ran. “Bye Mama’s boy!” One laughed as they all ran away. Drew was so angry. Deep down he knew she was just trying to protect him, but he was just focused on how embarrassed he was. She shoved her away immediately. “Leave me alone!” He shouted. “Drew-” She said in a quiet, but confused voice. “No! Stop treating me like a baby! You’re not even my mom technically!” He shouted. Drew could see how hurt he had just made her feel. He had said “I hate you” before but she knew that wasn’t true, which it wasn’t. But this hurt her so much, because it was true. She wasn’t technically his mother. His mother lived in Los Angeles. Not that she made half as much effort as Audra did, but still. Drew felt guilty straight away. “Ok then. I’ll see you after school.” She said, pushing a piece of hair out of her face, trying not to cry. “Wait!” Drew shouted. He ran over to his mom. She turned around. “Yes.” She said, biting her lip. Drew threw himself into her arms. “I’m sorry. Mom.” He whispered. She sighed. She wrapped her arms around her son, and whispered, “It’s ok.” Gracie said “You’re not even my real dad!” To Omar at that time all the time, but for some reason it didn’t hurt as much. And Drew never said it again:) Category:Blog posts